


The Cat's Out Of The Bag

by snowpuffle



Series: Black Cats Are Bad Luck [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werecreatures, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Prequel, Sleepy Cuddles, its kinda important, just know that frank can turn into a cat, you can read this on its own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowpuffle/pseuds/snowpuffle
Summary: “I love you,” Gerard stuffed his face further into the pillow, “You stupid cat.”Frank changed back into himself, staring wide eyed at the boy whose nose was now inches away from his own.“You do?”-The tail (aha) of how Frank overhears the first time Gerard says 'I love you'.





	The Cat's Out Of The Bag

**Author's Note:**

> i am so proud of the title

Frank yawned with his eyes closed, his fingertips grazing the headboard as he stretched. The gunk that accumulated in the back of his throat as he slept made his voice sound hoarse and groggy, but that was to be expected in the early morning - he hadn’t had any coffee yet. The remnants of sleep weighed on him like a heavy blanket, but it didn’t compare to the actual blanket thrown haphazardly across his body, his left leg stuck out of it and completely exposed to the freezing temperature of the room. Frank was thoroughly confused as to why the left side of his body was a popsicle but the right side was toasty, until the human-heater beside him sneezed in his sleep.  It was difficult to forget that Gerard was asleep next to him since his allergies made him sniffly whenever they were near each other. Despite Frank’s insistence that he was hurting Gerard, (even if it was just a mild allergy) the older would just wrap him in a hug and sneeze into his shirt. It was sweet but kinda gross.

He pried his eyes open and tried to read the time on his radio-clock, but with his bleary vision, he could only focus on the puffs of steam escaping his nostrils. Frank considered creeping out of bed, but the cold room and sleeping heat pack was enough temptation to make him cuddle into Gerard’s back instead.

“Mmmmmmmph…” Gerard’s face was smooshed into the pillows, so whatever he was trying to say was lost to the Gods of Sleep.

Frank was tossing and turning, trying to leach as much heat as possible from Gerard, but he just couldn’t get _warm enough_. The disturbance of Frank’s struggling caused Gerard - still half asleep - to roll over and lock an arm around Frank’s tummy until he stopped squirming. Pouting, he did his best to stay still and stop annoying his best friend, but there wasn’t enough blanket to cover the both of them. Gerard had fallen asleep again, so his vice-like grip wasn’t going to release from around Frank anytime soon.

Looks like he would be stuck there, cold, and barely breathing because of the arm cutting off his air supply. Frank had almost resigned to his fate - after all, it’s not like he didn’t _absolutely adore_ Gerard and his hugs, but he would be so much more comfortable if there was just a little more breathing room and he wasn’t exposed to the elements.

That’s when Frank decided to change into his feline form.

Gerard did little to acknowledge it; He wasn’t surprised or unnerved by the sudden change anymore. Frank had been terrified that one day Gerard would up and leave, tell him that it was too much, that he couldn’t handle it. It was a relief to be proven wrong.

All Gerard did was lift a hand up to scratch the spot between Frank’s ears, earning a chorus of purrs.

“I love you,” Gerard stuffed his face further into the pillow, “You stupid cat.”

Frank changed back into himself, staring wide-eyed at the boy whose nose was now inches away from his own.

“You do?”

Gerard’s face had gone pale, and he was fully awake now. Mouth stuck in an ‘O’ shape, all he could do was stare back at Frank in shock.

“Gee?”

“I didn’t know you could hear me.”

Frank giggled. “What, you think my extra-sensitive hearing made me _deaf_? That makes zero sense.”

“I - I mean,” Gerard’s eyebrows drew together, “Cats can’t understand humans.”

“Unless their first language is English.”

“Bu-” Understanding crossed Gerard’s face, causing Frank to giggle even more. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Shrugging, Frank said, “Dunno. It wasn’t, like, vital information, and you never asked.”

“So, you’ve heard me sing all those times?”

Gerard wasn’t exactly confident with his singing abilities and kept it to a minimum. He’d only ever let himself hum quietly, and even then that was only around Frank. It was odd knowing that Frank had heard his rendition of Third Eye Blind’s _Never Let You Go_.

“Well, yeah.” Frank didn’t even notice that Gerard only sang while he was a cat. Crazy. “I didn’t know you didn’t want me to hear.”

Gerard huffed and the warm breath blew Frank’s hair into his eyes.

“Wait a sec,” A smile crept onto Frank’s face, “Even if I didn’t understand you, I’d still _hear_ you.”

Gerard just chewed his lip, now looking anywhere but at the boy in front of him. Puzzled, Frank leaned in closer, doing his best to show Gerard the questioning look on his face through his black curtain of hair. It was a silent ‘Hey, what’s wrong?’, and Gerard knew, but he didn’t want to remind Frank about what he’d overheard.

“Oh!” Frank scolded himself internally for getting so off track. “I love you too, by the way.”

Before Gerard had a chance to question him or reply at all, Frank closed the gap between their mouths.

This was a first kiss for the both of them - unless you counted the time Frank went to peck Gerard on the cheek and he landed a little too far to the left - so neither were surprised when their noses got in the way.

Gerard broke free in a fit of snorts and chuckles, Frank grinning stupidly. He wished he could have snapped a photo of Gerard at that moment, face flushed and eyes wet with tears of laughter, grinning right back at him. The blanket had been fully kicked off of them both and now sat in a heap on the floor, but Frank wasn’t bothered by the cold anymore. Instead, he roped his arms around the older’s neck, tucking his head under Gerard’s chin.

Frank, still smiling against Gerard’s collarbone, rolled his eyes when Gerard’s laughter was interrupted by a sneeze.

“You -” Gerard sneezed again while Frank spoke, “You need some shots or something.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> gee's gonna get shots one day, and i still want him to have a pink cat, so look out for that :D


End file.
